Quake Tower
General Information The Quake Tower is a powerful tower that was used by Moloch (now his minions use it). This building is available both in the Inferno base and above ground, but requires Inferno materials to build. Those materials used for its construction come from the Inferno base, even though it is the workers above ground that do the actual construction in the overworld. The build limits and number of buildings are dependent upon the Under Hall level. This limit also applies for the main base above ground. The Quake Tower is amazing at taking down Pokey Bombs, as it takes them down all at once. The closer the monster is to the tower, the more damage the Quake Tower does to that monster. As same as the other towers, its function will decrease as its health decreases. Difference between the Quake Tower and the Laser Tower The Quake Tower is most likely the Inferno counterpart to the Laser Tower as both have many similarities. Both Towers do Area of Effect (AoE) damage, both have short-range, both inflict high damage and both do not have much "health". However there is one key difference: the Laser attacks only one direction at incredible speed, while the Quake Tower does damage in all directions while at a slower speed compared to a Laser Tower. Its reload time is also really long (4 seconds), which may also be similar to a Railgun. Unlike other towers, it is not able to shoot directly after a monster comes into its range. First it needs to lift the weight which takes time. The attack will be: charge, then shoot, as similar to the Tesla Tower and opposed to the majority of the towers who will shoot, then charge. Building and Upgrading Building Stages Trivia *Aside from Magma Tower, the Quake Tower is among one of the three Inferno Defense Buildings to be buildable on the Overworld Main Yard. *Due to a bug at its initial release, some players' Quake Towers were changing their positions to random locations in the yard, each time the yard was viewed. This was similar to the way mushroom locations are not fixed, but the QTs could also overlap other buildings. The bug mysteriously reappeared once again after the first fix, randomly dropping at random locations. This is now fixed. Again it was witnessed to move a very small distance and can be seen easily through the Yard Planner so after the second fix, the bug was weakened. (Note) sometimes you could find your Quake Tower outside your yard limits. *Quake Towers deal more damage to monsters that are closer to it than to monsters that are further away. *The Quake Tower, along with the Tesla Tower, are the only two towers with "reloading" animations. The Quake Tower's animation is a series of pulleys pulling the huge metal object up and allowing it to smash down unto the ground, causing earthquakes. *When the Quake Tower was first seen, some players mistook it for an infernal silo. *Level 5 Quake Tower can take out Level 1 D.A.V.E. on its range *A Quake Tower has the most damage of all the towers (except bunkers filled with Eye-ras or D.A.V.E.s or other powerful monsters) *A maxed quake tower still cannot beat a maxed Rocket Dave (RD's range is 220, while QT is 210) Tips Category:Inferno Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Attacks ground monsters